Chapter 6: Age of Beasts
Arglaxx looks out into the shiftless deserts of Taj Brandhir. Again and again his Beast Force has been defeated by superior Kingdom troops. The Iron Republic has become a formidable enemy, and the Sons of Frost have risen in the north. Two years have passed since Arglaxx fled to the desert lands after delivering the corpse of the slain Emperor to the dark priests at Eddengarth. Due to the vast incompetence of HeChaos, it was many months before Antares could be resurrected. The delay has set the campaign back greatly, key battles have been fought alone and without the support of Antares and the Beast Force is deeply wounded. Our story continues with Arglaxx receiving battle orders from Antares. Finally, the dark wars have begun. Mission 1 : De-lousing the Prime Ape Find the Great De-louser, rumoured to be lost deep in a forest, within 20 turns. The first step back on the road to recovery for the Beast Force is sorting out why the Prime Ape keeps getting its giant simian arse kicked in battle. Through a series of grunts, the Prime Ape communicates to you that he cannot fight properly because he has been driven crazy by lice. Search the realm for the Great De-louser and relieve the Prime Ape of his woes. You cannot find the Great De-louser, and return to Taj Brandhir unsuccessful. Driven mad by lice, the Prime Ape tears through the palace, destroying everything in sight before setting its sights upon you and eventually ripping your arms off. You drag the Great De-louser back to Taj Brandhir and with great difficulty, give the Prime Ape a bath. It seems much happier now and your campaign can get back on track with its number one draft pick ready to do again. Mission 2 : The Greatest Colossus In The World, Part II Destroy all rival colossi in the realm. The Prime Ape, freshly de-loused and with a new lease on life, grunts to you that it wishes to prove its strenght against the other colossi in the realm. While you slowly build up the funds to recruit to your army, it seems like a good idea to let him loose to take on the other great colossi in the realm. Not all the colossi will fight the Prime Ape…yet. Lice or no lice, the Prime Ape still doesn’t have what it takes to be the strongest colossus in the realm. At the end of the day, he was little more than a big whinger and again tasted defeat. Your campaign is over. The Prime Ape returns to Taj Brandhir, bruised and battered but wildly successful. Its complete dominance of the other colossi has greatly improved simian morale and beastmen everywhere flock to your army. Mission 3 : no honour amongst thieves. Betray and defeat HeChaos and his campaign army within 8 turns. HeChaos, once your ally in resurrecting Emperor Antares, has grown a little too big for his boots. Emperor Antares has ordered that you strike down his campaign army. The attack must come swiftly and with precision, for as soon as Hechaos learns that you will betray him, he will bring the full might of the Legion of H down upon you. HeChaos may be a fool, a madman and a tyrant, but nobody can smell a rat better than he. He saw your attack coming a mile off and cut you down where you stood. Never a man for mercy, he cuts out your heart where you stand and throws it to his elephants to eat. The fool did not even see you coming. One moment he is marching towards the Kingdom, the next he lies defeated in the middle of a field. You were unable to kill him as he escaped on the back of an elephant, but the Legion has been weakened and the Emperor is most pleased. Mission 4 : Natural Selection Conquer 9 provinces in 16 turns. Antares and King Lionel continue to dance around each other, refusing to engage in direct combat on the field yet for whatever mysterious reason. Seeing as Antares has already betrayed HeChaos, you figure it may not be long before he turns on you and realise you must strengthen you hold on Brandor whilst you can. Ride out with your simian army and conquer as much as land as you can before Antares notices. Antares has noticed what you are doing, and instantly turns his entire undead force upon you without a word. Within days, thousands of skeleton warriors are pouring into your lands, and although the Beast Force fights bravely, you cannot hold out forever. Such is the price of dealing with the undead. Without alerting Antares, you are able to capture a good portion of Brandor for supplies and gold. What happens next is anyone guess, but if the Emperor does turn on you, you will be much better prepared. Mission : Evil turns upon itself Defeat both HeChaos and Antares campaign campaign army in battle. What happens next, in fact, surprises nobody. Late night, skeleton warriors attack the palace at Taj Brandhir and attempt to assasinate you. You dispatch of them easily, but it is clear, you too have been betrayed by Antares. Your spies tell you that Antares campaign army is seperated from the bulk of his skeletons at present, so you may be able to strike him down quickly if you act now. It seems that HeChaos is acting on the same information, so you might as well take him down while you are at it ! Antares prove too strong for you, his undead army destroyed your simian troops, you tried to retreat but then HeChaos arrived, he didn’t forgot your betrayal and he will make sure you suffers for your treason. Without the bulk of his army, Antares was defeat by your superior in number simians troops, however he managed to escape. When HeChaos arrived your troops ambushed him and he was force to flee. Now the Beast force is standing still, stronger than ever. Category:Chapters